Fortune Cookie
by eljah.2
Summary: A Valentine fic about fortune cookie. ‘wait by night, you’ll see the one who will be your light’.


A valentine fic. Hope you'll like it. By the way, belated HAPPY HEART'S DAY!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**..fortune cookie..**

By: eljah.2

Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru and Neji and Tenten are already couples. Sakura is busy in her duty being a medic ninja that's why she has no time for her love life.

At a restaurant..

Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten are eating at a restaurant. They where talking about what happened on Valentine's Day.

"Shikamaru, gave me a bear!! Isn't that so sweet!!" said Ino

"Aw. That's so sweet. Naruto-kun gave a frog stuff toy." Said Hinata

"Really? Isn't that amazing?". Said Sakura

"At first, I cant believe that he gave me, I thought it was a dream. But it wasn't" said Hinata

"Neji gave me a heart-shaped kunais. Every kunai has a quote In it". Said Tenten

"Wow! That's so kawaii!!" said Ino

"that's why Neji isn't in the house whole day". Said HInata

Tenten giggled.

"how about you Sakura? What did Sasuke gave you this Valentine's Day?" asked Ino

"Huh? He didn't gave me any gifts. Lee gave me a bar of chocolate". Said Sakura

"eh?!" asked the girls unison

"nani (what)??" asked Sakura confusingly

"I though you and Sasuke are already a couple?" asked Tenten

"NANI?! No, that's not true!" said Sakura

"eh?! How about Lee?" asked Hinata

"we're just friends. No big deal." Said Sakura

"I want snacks. Care for a fortune cookie?" asked Tenten

"Sure!!" answered the girls in unison

"Waiter!! 4 fortune cookie please". Said Tenten

"Coming!" said the waiter

The waiter gave their fortune cookies. They ate their cookies and red their fortune.

"this is true!" said Ino

"true?" asked Sakura

"it says: _'by tomorrow, you'll be going to a place where you wanted to be with your soulmate'_ it's true. Tomorrow, Shikamaru and I will be going to the beach. Said Ino

"What does the paper says to you Hinata?" aked Tenten

"'_you'll be having a pet with the one who love'_ Wow! Naruto told me that later we'll go to the pet store to buy a puppy." Said Hinata

"Aw!! So kawaii!!" said Sakura

"Mine's says: _'The one who beats your heart will be the one who you will spar'_. Cool! Neji and I will spar by tomorrow." Said Tenten

"I guess fortune cookies are true. What does the paper says to you Sakura?". Said Ino

"huh? Well, it says: _'wait by night, you' ll see the one who will be your light'_. Huh? I wont meeting someone tonight." Said Sakura

"it's says that you'll wait, just wait" said Ino

"Well, I'll be going now. It's getting darker. See you tomorrow". Said Tenten

"Me too. I'll be going to the pet store will Naruto-kun. Ja ne! (byebye)" said Hinata

"I'll be going too. Shikamaru and I will be going to the beach tomorrow. Bye Sakura" said Ino

"Bye guys!!". Said Sakura

Tenten, Hinata and Ino left the restaurant.

'_hmm. 'wait by night, you' ll see the one who will be your light'. Maybe it wont come true._' Sakura thought

Sakura left and went to the park. She watched the stars.

'_wait by night, you'll see the one you will be your light'_ she keep thinking those words.

'maybe that wont come true." Sakura thought

When Sakura was about to o to her house the lights went off.

"Brown-out? Men! Why do it have to be these time? It's so dark". Said sakura

She saw a light. What's that light?

"Who's there?" she asked

She saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"I am going home. The lights went off. Good thing I brought a flashlight". Said Sasuke

":Oh, okay." Said Sakura and she unlocked the door.

"I gotta go now. See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun". Said Sakura

"Sakura.."said Sasuke

"nani?" asked Sakura

Sasuke gave her a small box.

"What's this for?" asked Sakura

"open it" said Sasuke

Sakura and opened the box. She saw a heart-shaped necklace that is glow in the dark.

"sasuke-kun.."said Sakura

"Happy Velentine's Day". Said Sasuke and pressed his lips into her lips.

_..'wait by night, you' ll see the one who will be your light'.._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(belated) Happy Valentine's Day guys!! Hope you liked it. Please review (Valentine gift??). Tnx for reading!!


End file.
